The Balance of Terror
The Balance of Terror is one of the official Tag Teams that appear in Rumble Roses XX. This unlikely partnership is comprised of Anesthesia and Benikage to compete with the other teams for the Tag Team Championship title. The overall effectiveness of the team is hampered by the mutual mistrust and hostility between the two fighters. Because of this, and their past together, winning the Champions Title with them can be difficult. Team Overview Anesthesia's specialties lie in Humiliation-building moves and quick reverses, a cut-throat fighter who can reverse almost any attacks. Benikage's specialties lie in her agility and quick reaction and striking-times, she excels at reversing her opponents attacks and quick retaliation. What both fighters lack is stamina and endurance in a fight, and both are vulnerable to attacks from stronger and hardier fighters. This singular focus is not suited for all players, as the team lacks a strength-focused character to fall back upon. It's advisable to build up their physical and muscular state, as well as working on raising their striking and holding abilities. Otherwise, the two fighters make a good team for tangling up their opponents by performing quick reversals (turning attacks and throws) and humiliation-building moves. Team Dynamic With the lack of an proper "story" in Rumble Roses XX, no proper explanation is given that might explain the formation of Anesthesia and Benikage's partnership in the second game. Despite the fact the much of the original story elements did not carry over into the sequel, the hostility between the two of them (caused during the course of the previous game) is retained. Given Anesthesia and Benikage's troubled past, there's a great deal of hostility and lack of trust between the two of them. As a result of this, they are less inclined to help each other and can be turned against one another with little effort. They will assist each other to a degree and have moves unique to their Tag-Team, but their dynamic is strained from the outset. As a result, obtaining the Tag Team Champions' Title with them may prove difficult for some players. Double X Move Quick Drop A special tag team throw that can be performed while facing the front of the team's opponent when they are at the turnbuckle. Only the team of Benikage and Anesthesia can execute this move. It begins with Benikage standing in front of the opponent, with Anesthesia standing behind her partner. Anesthesia springs on top of Benikage's back and sits on top of the adjacent turnbuckle. Benikage assists her partner to lift their opponent on top of Anesthesia's shoulders in an Electric Chair position. Benikage then backflips to the center of the ring to create some space. Finally, she runs toward the corner and jumps on the top rope. Next, Benikage wraps her arms around her opponent. She backflips out of the turnbuckle and performs a couple of twists in midair, taking her opponent along with her. Benikage finishes the move by slamming her opponent back first on the mat and pinning her, while Anesthesia celebrates. Entrance Trivia *No explanation is provided to explain why they ended up working together. However, the implication seems to be that Benikage was either betrayed outright by the Ninja Clan or 'sold' to Anesthesia. If this is the case, then she is now a Shinobi (a clanless rogue Ninja) and is duty-bound to serve her. *The personalities of both member of the team do not match up with their official alignment in the game. The so-called Babyface of the pair (Anesthesia) is more of an outright villain, while the Heel (Benikage) is a sympathetic figure and more of an anti-hero. *Both Anesthesia and Benikage's transformations into their alter-egos (Dr. Cutter & Yasha, respectively) can be viewed as the emergence of their "true selves" and not just face/heel turns. *The theme used for for the introduction is a remix of the Benikage's theme in the game. This version is listed as "The Crimson Shadow (Sakura Remix)". The remix is uncredited. References Category:Tag Teams